Rackham Barnet
Introduction Rakham Barnet, known as the Corsair, is a veteran pirate. He comands a large pirate crew, that are currently resting on an island in the New World. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Barnet has some competence handling swords, and uses them as part of his personal fighting style. Apart from wielding a blade in either hand, he has also fought with a blade clenched in his teeth, similar to Roronoa Zoro's Santoryu. Unlike Zoro, however, Barnet rarely combines this with blades held in his hands, and seems to favour only using one or two swords at a time, in conjunction with firearms and his Devil Fruit power. Marksmanship Barnet is also competent with a variety of firearms, at different ranges. He is able to hit targets at considerable distance while aiming quickly, but does not consider himself accomplished as a sniper. Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Swords Rackham always carries a variable number of swords, usually cutlasses, into combat. Generally, he rarely wields more than two at a time, but nevertheless frequently carries extra blades, presumably as a backup. Bludguns Barnet's most commonly used weapons are a pair of guns, jokingly reffered to as Bludguns, with exceptionally dense weighted grips. They are described as repeating blunderbusses, though in fact they are shown to have similar functionality to regular pistols, albeit with a much higher rate of fire. They have multiple barrels in a revolving mechanism resembling a gattling gun, and the hammer mechanism is more complex, designed to allow for control over the firing speed. Apart from normal marksmanship, Barnet uses them, somewhat unusually, at point blank range to deliver heavy blows, both from firing the guns, and by using the grips as hammers or bashing weapons. He has also been known to use the recoil from firing the guns to add force to these strikes, or in some cases to make the entire gun spin in his hand, dealing damage in a way similar to a flail. This unorthodox method of fighting allows for quick transitions between fighting at different ranges, either near or far, making it very flexible while still potent. Coat Ironically enough, the most versatile and potent weapon at Rackham's disposal is his captain's coat, which he generally wears like a cloak. It's large volume provideshiding places for a great number of small concealed weapons of various kinds, giving him an edge in combat. In addition, the entire coat is infused with cotton fibres created from Rackham's logia power, allowing him full control over it. With this, he can use it in a variety of ways that would not be possible for normal clothing, further increasing the range of abilities at his disposal. Devil Fruit Watta Watta no Mi Barnet, having eaten the Wata Wata no Mi, is a cotton man, and can create, manipulate, and turn into cotton. While this fruit is initially lacking in obvious offensive power, Rackham has overcome this by utilising haki. This, allong with creative applications for the fibres, has granted him access to a very colourful and versatile range of abilities, ranging from offense to support. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:13th Madman Category:Corsairs